The present invention pertains to tools particularly designed to remove replaceable rear-view mirrors from the inside of automotive windshields.
Rear-view mirror frames in automobiles are often used to support and carry other accessories such as interior lights and electronic devices. Consequently, such designs are both heavier, larger, and more expensive than simple mirrors. To make use of these mirrors optional, and to deal with possible repairs, these mirrors are usually mounted in a removable manner. Most removable and replaceable inside mirrors and similar devices are mounted solely to the inside surface of the windshield. Due to the size and weight of the mirrors, a secure and reliable mount is problematic. An often used solution is a metal mounting pad that is bonded to the windshield surface. The mounting pad is provided with rails or other structures that movably connect with a connection structure on a mirror. This connection structure is typically located on the foot of a support leg protruding from the back of the mirror. This interface between the mounting pad and mirror must be both very stiff to prevent movement of the mirror surface and very strong to prevent accidental damage. To remove the mirror, it must be possible to separate this interface. One design that is used extensively in the automotive industry to meet these requirements is a connection structure that includes mating rails and a stiff but resilient tab that locks the connection structure to the mounting pad. In use, the tab is elastically bent from its resting condition to enable the mirror to be slid from the mounting pad rails. Both to ensure a secure connection, and to hamper theft, the tab is very stiff and cannot be displaced by hand alone. A prior tool is available and is used for the particular purpose of displacing the tab to effect removal of the mirror. This prior tool is essentially a simple lever that is designed to bear against the adjacent windshield. An unforseen consequence of the use of this prior tool is that when it displaces the tab, the reactive forces on the windshield break the windshield. This is a common occurrence, costing significant money. Services such as automobile repair and windshield tinting are greatly hampered by the risk of windshield breakage when removing a mirror. Often, an otherwise inexpensive procedure, such as changing mirrors, results in large added cost in replacing a more  expensive windshield. The majority of windshield breakage in this way occurs in automotive repair centers that have access to a great variety of tools. However, this situation continues and no alternative tool is yet available. One difficulty in resolving this problem is that great care is required to protect the surfaces of both the windshield and the adjacent surfaces including those of the mirror frame. The exposed surfaces of the mirror frame and mirror support leg are generally designed for aesthetics and covered with relatively fragile plastics and the like. Risk of damaging these parts impedes the design of methods and tools that might be used in mirror removal. Another problem is the location and surroundings of the mirror and mount. Because the windshield inside surface is typically sloping and spaced from the set of the automobile, and hence not easily accessible, it is difficult to apply the necessary force to the connection tab. What is needed is a tool that can depress a mounting connection tab as described without contacting the adjacent glass and without harming the mirror surfaces. At the same time, it must allow movement of the mirror to slide it from the mounting pad. The tool should also be operated by one hand of the user to ease placement and use.